Pain and Desire
by GlenTrez
Summary: The Teen Titans are growing and in more ways than one. They begin to experience pain, pleasures and desires that are not uncommon with people their age. But desires can go too far, and no-one can fight their instincts forever. WARNING: Contains Lemon, very dirty.


_**Warning:**_ **This story contains adult content not suitable for readers under 18 years of age.**

* * *

Raven slammed the door behind her. She took of her cloak and flung it to the side. She lay onto the bed with a sigh, enjoying the peaceful silence. It made her forget her roommates that tormented her whenever she left her room. However this bliss came with a price. She was reminded of her personal pains and urges.

She used her magic to remove the rest of her clothes. And sighed as the pressure on her boobs relaxed. It felt so good. The cool air tickled her nipples causing them to harden with pleasure. The air had the same effect between her legs, tickling her bare pussy and playing with her clit.

Her hands moved towards her pussy, it was wet and squelched as she explored it. Her clit was hard, she pinched it and instantly came. Her pussy juices flowed from her vagina soaking the blanket underneath her. She didn't move for a while, enjoying the aftermath of the climax. But she knew she couldn't stay like that forever so she got up and had a shower.

When she emerged she wiped the steam off of the mirror with her hand. She noticed that her boobs had gotten bigger, and wondered if the concealment spell she used on them was starting to have consequences.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a dildo sticking out of the wall behind her. The sight of it made her horny. Her pussy was getting wet again. She started sucking on it, it was too big to fit into her mouth but she did her best. She turned around and started pushing her vagina up against it, the tip of the dildo entered her causing her to moan with pleasure, she continued pushing against it but didn't even make it halfway due to the size of it.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the tower causing her to fall back. She held back a scream of both pain and pleasure as the dildo ripped up her vagina and she came.

She quickly removed herself from the dildo, shuddering as the textured dildo tickled the lips of her vagina. She dressed herself with magic cringing as the pressure was reapplied to her boobs and teleported to the kitchen which she found empty, then to the living room where she froze in confusion.

Robin was lying on the floor bruised and beaten. Blood was flowing gently from his face. She felt her pussy becoming wet once again as the Trigon part of her lusted for blood. Beastboy was kneeling beside Robin looking in Starfire's direction. Cyborg was standing in between robin and Starfire who was glaring at Robin tears dripping from her face.

'I didn't know...Why...He used ME!' As she said this her eyes glowed a fiery green and a laser shot towards Robin. Cyborg intercepted it acting like a human shield.

Raven was still frozen as she tried to wrap her head around what she was seeing.

'What happened here?'

Everyone looked at her.

'Rae!' Beast boy looked at her with a relieved look on his face. 'Thank God your here! You've got to help him.' He glanced back at Robin.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' Darkness engulfed Robin. Then Robin ripped out of the darkness, like a butterfly out of a cocoon. He was healed.

'Now will someone tell me, WHAT IS GOING ON?'

After a few seconds Cyborg spoke.

'Robin took advantage of Starfire and had sex with her, while she was hypnotized.'

Raven felt her pussy flow with fluid, as the Trigon part of her acted on what she heard, her clothes prevented any fluid from escaping.

'But that's not all!' Cyborg looked at her gravely. 'He didn't use a condom. Starfire is pregnant.'

Raven looked from Cyborg to Robin to Starfire then back to Cyborg.

'But how and when was she hypnotized?'

'Remember when the Slade used her to spy on us?'

Raven remembered the incident which had taken place two or three months ago. Starfire had been hypnotised by Slade who used her to gain intelligence on the Titans. He had then attacked the Titans with her help. They had only just survived their encounter with him.

'But I gave her back control!'

'There was a cool down period, of a few days, if you said the phrase 'Kill the titans' she would again be hypnotised for a short while. Robin used this to get her to have sex with him.'

'How does she know she is pregnant.'

Starfire spoke. 'Tamaranian women know after the fetus is formed because of a link that is created between mother and child.'

Raven looked at her. 'Maybe you're wrong. Wait a minute.'

She used her powers to scan Starfire's body.

'You're right. Starfire is pregnant!'

* * *

 **Hi everyone. As some of you may have noticed I have rewritten the first chapter. This was to correct grammatical mistakes and other such errors. I want to thank everyone for reading. I will continue to post chapters. Please review.**


End file.
